


Let me see you

by Fantasticoncer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Blind Character, Blindness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Homecoming, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romantic Fluff, Service Dogs, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When your boyfriend gets back home late at night, you really want to see him
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Let me see you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

You were woken up by Bobby suddenly standing up and jumping off the bed, followed by the sound of the front door carefully being closed shut. You heard Bobby let out a bark of happiness, which was quickly shushed by a very familiar voice. You smiled at knowing your boyfriend was home again. He had already called you the day before, telling you that he wouldn't return home until the middle of the night

Him being the incredibly sweet man that he is, he had profusely apologised for it, but you told him it was fine. He was a busy man and you had completely accepted that when you first started to date him as well as every other thing that came when your boyfriend was an actor and a famous one at that. It wasn't like he could control when his plane would fly. You had planned to just wake up and have him in your arms again

However, it seemed that you got to welcome him home after all thanks to the very excited Bobby. Your service dog Grace knew better than to jump up and bark when people came home in the middle of the night, but Bobby hadn't quite learned it yet. He was still a puppy and he had to learn things You heard Tom whisper things to him and Grace as he petted the both of them. You smiled at having him back home again, but kept your eyes closed for just a few minutes. Not that it mattered much for you anyway. 

You heard his footsteps slowly coming closer to the bedroom and sighed deeply in happiness as you finally heard him enter the bedroom. "I really don't think I have to be very quiet, do I?" He asked dryly and you immediately chuckled in answer. "Not really, to be honest." You replied honestly and he sighed as well as you heard the familiar snap of the light switch being turned on, but nothing changed for you.

"I really need to teach him to be quiet when I get back home." He muttered as you heard fabric rustling from where he was probably changing for bed."He just missed you and I can't blame him. I would honestly do the same thing if I was him." You said in Bobby's defence. "You mean you'd jump on me and cover me with many kisses?" He asked teasingly. "If I could, I'd do it right now. Dog or not." You replied and you immediately heard him chuckle.

How much you had missed that wonderful sound while he was away, but it made the times that you did hear it all the sweeterYou let out another chuckle at hearing tiny nails clicking on the ground as the subject of your conversation entered the room again with Grace and jumped on your bed. "Well done waking up your mommy, Bobby. Well done indeed." Tom said sarcastically and you could just imagine Bobby simply wagging his tail in reply, having no idea what he just said. You sat up and crawled towards where you feel the bed dip.

Reaching out, you managed to find his shoulder and felt him cover your hand with his. "I'm here, my darling. I'm back with you." He said as you shuffled closer and hugged him from behind, resting your head on his shoulder. "Seems like someone missed me, hmm?" He asked and you nodded. "I missed you too, my darling. Even calling you every day wasn't enough for me, but I'm home now and I'm staying here for a while." He promised.

He grabbed your hands and kissed your palms to seal that promise as he always didWith a happy sigh at hearing those words, you finally pulled back and let him go to the bathroom as you blindly crawled back to your spot, careful not to crawl over Bobby by accident. You heard Grace giving you little whines and then a small bark when you had reached your spot. "Thank you, girl." You said, reaching out and finding her head.

Giving her a few scratches behind the ear, you waited until your boyfriend was done. You heard him walk back into the room after several minutes and could practically see the warm smile on his face. You could most definitely hear it in his voice. "You didn't have to wait for me, darling." He said. "I wanted to." You said, holding out your hand to him. You felt his warm hand grab yours as he joined you in bed. You immediately snuggled close to him and sighed deeply as you felt his arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to his lean, but strong chest

He gently started to caress your cheek and hair with one hand, holding you tightly with the other as you laid there for a few seconds. "What have I missed when I was gone? Did anything happen?" He asked worriedly and you immediately chuckled. "If anything had happened to me while you were gone, you would've heard it during or daily phone calls, my love." You replied cheekily. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He conceded

You quickly laughed again, making him smile down at you. He had missed you just as much as you had missed him. Yes, you had called each other every day whenever he could in-between filming, but it simply wasn't the same as holding you safely in his arms and talking to you like that. It just wasn't the same as feeling your body warmth and holding your hands as he listened to you talking about your days.

He even caught himself curling his hand around absolutely nothing during several of your phone calls, wanting nothing more than to hold your hand in his again as you talked to him. But that honestly didn't matter now. He was back home and you were there with him, talking about something Bobby had done during the day, the small dog himself lying between your bodies at your feet. He smiled and chuckled as you told the story, before noticing you raising your hand up to his face. "Darling?" He asked in confusion 

"Let me see you." You whispered in return, eyes looking up at him pleadingly without seeing him. He smiled and rested his forehead against yours to give you permission, feeling your hands go down from his temple to his cheeks, thumbs stroking the bridge of his nose and lips. Your hands continued on down his neck to his shoulders and chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he enjoyed the feeling

"Darling, it's been a long day and I really want to go to sleep." He said hastily at feeling your hands going in a certain direction. "Awww." You pouted as you pulled your hands back. "Tomorrow, my darling. Tomorrow, you can have all the fun you want." He promised, using his Loki voice as he knew you loved it and you immediately shivered. "Is that a threat, my king?" You asked and he smirked as he leaned closer. 

"A promise." He whispered in your ear, before kissing his way down your neck and certainly leaving a hickey. You let out a small moan in reply, your hands tightly gripping his shoulder and hair. He chuckled again and pulled back from your neck, before kissing you properly. Breaking apart from each other, you snuggled closer again, resting your head on his chest. "You better keep that promise." You muttered als he laughed. "I will, my darling. Don't worry." He said as he stroked your hair. You smiled, before closing your eyes and falling asleep

He silently watched you for just a few minutes longer, overjoyed to finally be back home with you after being gone for so long. Looking back down at your sleeping form and still stroking your hair, he honestly felt like his heart would overflow with the love that he had for you as you slept. You were so incredibly strong and self-confident, never letting your disability rule your life or what you wanted to do and he was so very proud of that

He had never thought he would find someone like you, especially after he became famous and a lot of women wanted to meet him, but he thanked God every day for bringing you into his life as you always lit up his entire world. You were incredibly supportive of his choices, but were always ready to knock him down a peg or two when he needed it. His sisters immediately liked you because of that and often ganged up together against him

His mother absolutely adored you from the moment she met you and the feeling was very quickly returned by you. Looking down at the side of your bed, he saw Grace sleeping in her bed and smiled. He knew that if it wasn't for her, your life would be a lot more difficult. Looking back down at you, he carefully kissed the top of your head and you briefly stirred at feeling it. He kept still as you snuggled closer to him and fell still again, making him let out a careful sigh of relief at not having woken you up again

He looked down at you and carefully caressed your cheek, making you let out a small sigh as you unconsciously buried yourself in his touch, making him smile as he spoke up. "You are so incredibly brave and strong, my love. You're stronger than anyone I know. You always know how to make me laugh and smile, even when you're feeling down. I know that as long as I have you in my life, I can face anything." He breathed

"No matter what happens in your life, you're always ready to face it with no fear and with your back straight or greet it with a beautiful smile on your face. I love you so very much, my darling and that will never change for as long as I live, I promise." He continued, before holding you even tighter to him and closing his eyes, falling asleep soon after after a long flight to London. He was home and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a blind reader. Not sure how I did it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
